


i have a human heart

by penultimateApogee



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 04:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30032817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penultimateApogee/pseuds/penultimateApogee
Summary: a villanelle about being alone.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	i have a human heart

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at the encouragement of katia mayleavestars, the mastermind behind Choiceless Hope. if you have ever thought about terezi or wished you had, go read it right now

i’m just a girl, i have a human heart  
that rails against the universe, that tries  
to break, to scratch and tear, to fall apart

i made myself believe it was my part  
to be the sun, the constant in their skies  
i’m just a girl, i have a human heart

i chose my path with care, chose to depart  
so i could grow; i surely was too wise  
to break, to scratch and tear, to fall apart

perhaps in solace lay a fresh new start  
apotheosis from my hope’s demise  
i’m just a girl, i have a human heart

now what am i? a hollow counterpart  
of someone who accepted as her prize  
to break, to scratch and tear, to fall apart

remember me, this shattered work of art,  
and when someday you need to eulogize:  
i’m just a girl, i have a human heart,  
it breaks, it scratches, tears, and falls apart.

**Author's Note:**

> i swear i’m not trying to be derivative of “do not go gentle” with the meter. i was told “wow you’re really good at iambic pentameter” by a guest teacher in 8th grade and my brain never let go of it


End file.
